


Third Wheels

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei thought everything was fine until it wasn’t, at least Hajime was there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the incorrecthaikyuu drabble contest, this is short and I like this pairing way too much and we have like almost no fics around, so I might turn this into something bigger in the future (might be a different plot but I'm still thinking, I like the idea of Hajime and Kei having some quality time together because their bffs are busy with their bfs lol) anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading what I have at the moment haha

It was common knowledge that Oikawa Tooru was a genius but it was also even more known around the whole Hogwarts - professors included - that Oikawa Tooru was a troublemaker that liked to pull pranks on one of the poor Hufflepuff boys that happened to have the misfortune of being his neighbor ever since because their mothers knew each other back from school days - the amount of points Tooru lost because of those pranks would drive all his housemates insane but nobody actually hated him for that, he was just tolerated and they always managed to get those points back somehow.

They were not friends and they were not from the same house, everyone was curious to why Tooru would choose him out of all the other students. Of course Hajime knew and so did Kei, but Tadashi was the only one that didn’t have a single clue to why he was bullied by him - rats hidden under his desk, super magic clue on his wand and he had to spend a whole day with it stuck to his hand and so on. Until one day a rumor that Tooru and Tadashi were seen kissing near the lake ran wild and it all clicked together and nobody mentioned it anymore - aside from the new gossip that a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff were dating.

Kei left the Ravenclaw common room, they’d have a little trip to Hogsmeade - the first since classes started - and he was looking forward to it, it was written all over his face - no frowning or snark remarks - while he waited for Tadashi at the end of the main staircase to get out so they could walk together until they reached the village and ran to Honeydukes.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” he heard and Tooru stepped from behind Tadashi, waving a hand and Kei rolled his eyes, he should’ve known. “But we made plans and Oikawa-san wants to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop,” Kei made a gagging noise and received a glare from both parties. “That’s not nice, Tsukki.”

He coughed and fixed his glasses, but before he could say anything, Tooru came to stand in front of him and smiled, Kei took a step back, he knew his friend’s boyfriend was up to no good.

“I made arrangements so you don’t have to spend the day alone,” Tooru said and Kei would have thanked him for being nice, but it was Tooru and he wasn’t sure of why he would do such a thing for him. “You know, I have a best friend just like you have Yama-chan and I know you’re both devastated that you can’t spend all of your time with us anymore, so you guys can hang out together from now on.”

“You have friends?” Kei snorted and Tooru puffed his cheeks before waving once again and Kei wondered if he was crazy, but then a boy passed by next to him and hit Tooru straight on the forehead and he wanted to high five him. “Nice.”

“What’s with the gathering here? We’re not even at Hogsmeade yet, get moving Oikawa, I still have to finish my Potions paper and if you eat my time away with your foolishness, I will throw you at the lake and have the giant squid strangle you,” Tooru laughed and Kei laughed louder, gathering attention. “Hello, Tsukishima.”

“Hi,” he breathed out and remembered that the poor guy was Tooru’s best friend, how could he have forgotten him? “You’re the person that’s going to make me company today?”

Hajime grimaced and turned to glare at Tooru, these occasions were the ones in which Kei was reminded to why he was a Slytherin - Quidditch matches as well.

“You promised something to this boy without asking me about it?” Tooru looked sorry, but everyone knew he wasn’t, he held his hands together in front of his face and asked Hajime nicely if he could spend the time at the village with Kei because he and Tadashi had a date and he didn’t want any of them bothering - he got a punch on the arm and a mumbled positive response to his request.

“I’m sorry you have to waste your time with me,” Kei said as they walked along with the group of students, stepping on snow and walking slower than he thought Hajime wished. “It’s so hard to walk on the snow.”

“I can’t believe that stupid Oikawa and Yamaguchi ran to the front,” Hajime sighed and Kei stumbled. “Easy there, we have enough time, no need to hurry.”

“You said you had work to do,” Kei replied and brushed the whiteness away from his cloak. “I don’t want to stay in your way.”

“Ah that, I brought the parchment and ink with me, I plan on writing it when we settle somewhere.”

“Gonna be hard to find a place that isn’t crowded.” Kei muttered and stumbled on a pile of snow, he cursed under his breath when Hajime reached out to hold him up.

“Be careful, the snow is slippery and these heaps of it are not going to help you walk better or faster,” he stuck his hand out and took Kei’s into his, pulling him with strong steps and the group of students were way ahead of them and Kei sighed, he tried to bring his hand back to his sides. “Nah, you’re going to fall again and next thing we’ll be trying to find your glasses aka mission impossible.”

“Thanks,” he whispered and didn’t hide the blush on his cheeks, it could easily be mistaken as a result of the cold on bare skin. “Let’s go to the Hog’s Head, it’s pretty empty and silent there.”

“Good idea,” Hajime said and squeezed his hand. “Wanna help me out?”

“Of course,” Kei said with a huff. “I’m not a Ravenclaw just by name.”

“Glad to be under your care.” Hajime bowed his head and sped up towards their destination.


End file.
